Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for configuring control channels in a wireless communication system using a plurality of carriers, and performing transmission and reception.
A long Term Evolution (LTE) release 8 (Rel-8) user equipment (UE) in accordance with an LTE Rel-8 standard may receive data via a single downlink component carrier at a time. In addition, the LTE Rel-8 UE may transmit uplink control information (UCI) via an uplink component carrier corresponding to the downlink component carrier.
An LTE-Advanced (A) UE in accordance with an LTE-A standard may simultaneously receive data via a single or a plurality of downlink component carriers.